Through the Darkness
by QuickStrike15
Summary: The mission gets to the team, and everyone goes at each other's throats! Then another of the Dark Warlords takes advantage, and starts a fight. Seventh in a series.


Through the Darkness  
  
Written by  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
Everyone makes their way outside the canyon.  
RYO: "Well, we'd better see how far that energy drain set us back." They look out, and are able to make out Aplat's castle in the distance. "Great! Those Dynasty soldiers dragged us back for miles! How are we gonna make that kind of ground again?"  
ROWEN: "However we have to. We can't just sit here until a bus comes along, Aplat's almost ready to conquer the mortal realm! We can't let him cross over like we did Talpa! He's smarter and stronger than Talpa was, so we just can't afford him coming across again!"  
RYO: "I understand that, Rowen, but we can't walk all the way back there. One, because by the time we get there, Aplat will have begun the crossing over, and two, because we'd be too tired to fight him properly. We're still not sure what effects that nether magic will have on us at this point."  
ROWEN: "Armor magic beats nether magic hands down! My life arrows were able to free Kento, Cye and Sage when they were trapped in stone, and they freed us from the energy drain. But you're right, we have to find a faster way to Aplat's castle."  
KENTO: "Since he's smart, he would just remove all the barges from the sky."  
SEKHMET: "And there aren't any troops nearby to steal horses from."  
DAIS: "Perfect. Walking's our only option!" He kicks up some dust.  
RYO: "Maybe something will come along later. But for now, we go with what we know. Let's start walking." Everyone sets out for the castle on foot.  
  
***  
  
Gara enters the throne room, and reports to Aplat.  
GARA: "Master, I have news."  
APLAT: "Speak, Gara."  
GARA: "As you requested, I oversaw Moon Devil's mission. The Ronin Warriors were able to fight the effects of the nether spirits' energy ball."  
APLAT: "What?! No human can fight nether magic!"  
GARA: "Evidently, there's something special in the hearts of the Ronin. Keep in mind that Anubis was bathed in evil by the spirits, yet he still fought for the side of good in the end."  
APLAT: "Yes, that is true. What happened? How did they fight it this time?"  
GARA: "They spouted something about their virtues. The one named Rowen was able stand after that, and shot his arrows of life into the others."  
APLAT: "Blast it! I should have calculated their virtues into this before! It was virtue that destroyed Talpa! What did they do after that?"  
GARA: "They banded together, and formed a new armor. It completely decimated Moon Devil."  
APLAT: "New armor?! Tell me about it! Everything you know!"  
GARA: "It was purple, it came with a scythe, and the one named Cye commanded it."  
APLAT: "Not the leader? Hmm...perhaps each warrior can command their own more powerful armor, just like Ryo and Harriel's white armor."  
GARA: "With your permission, sire, I shall report to the nether spirits, have them abandon the energy drain, and begin work on something that will keep the Ronin Warriors from combining their powers again."  
APLAT: "You have my permission. But you must hurry, I have a feeling the Ronin rats will arrive soon."  
GARA: "As you wish. I shall then form an armada to keep the Ronin from entering the castle."  
APLAT: "Go now."  
GARA: "Yes, master." He leaves the throne room.  
APLAT: "My ascension is soon. They must stay away until it is complete, or my fate is that of my shadow."  
  
***  
  
The Ronin Warriors continue walking along the sands of the nether realm.  
RYO: "Just as I thought, this is going to take forever! Aplat knew exactly what he was doing the whole time."  
ROWEN: "He knew we might be able to break the spell draining our energy, so he sent us way out of our way."  
KENTO: "Hey, guys, don't worry about it. If anything, Aplat's giving us plenty of ammo for when we finally bust into his throne room and take him down!"  
SAGE: "I just hope it's before he crosses over."  
KAYURA: "Come now, heroes, you must stay calm. Aplat wants you hot under the collar, so you'll be prone to make mistakes in battle. We must center ourselves completely, in order to focus our energy."  
RYO: "Sorry about that, Kayura. I was the one who said it myself. We gotta do what we gotta do, no matter what."  
DAIS: "Can't we use our powers? They'll get us to the castle much faster."  
RYO: "Sorry, Dais, but we have to save those up for Aplat."  
DAIS: "Perfect! It's either our stamina or our abilities! We can't possibly have it both ways, and Aplat knows it! Why don't we just give up now?!" He finds a nearby rock to sit on.  
KALE: "You can't be serious, Dais."  
SEKHMET: "Yes. I thought that out of all of us, you'd be the most willing to do what it takes to stop Aplat's plans from forming."  
DAIS: "Well, I changed my mind. And you were the one telling me about holding back my anger, not to get crazy from my rage. Wasn't that you who said that?"  
SEKHMET: "Yes, I said to control your anger, but not lose your drive in the process."  
DAIS: "I did, so there! You happy now? Go on without me, I'm not coming!"  
RYO: "Dais, please, we need you on this. You might be exactly what we're missing if we go into battle without you. We need all the help we can get."  
DAIS: "Sorry, Ryo, but no can do. I'm sick of chasing after Aplat like some dog without a bone, and I'm tired of taking orders from this snake over here!"  
SEKHMET: "What did you say?!" He rushes toward Dais, but Kento holds him back.  
KENTO: "Hey, chill out!"  
ROWEN: "Yeah, Dais, that wasn't nice!"  
DAIS: "Nice? Look, I may be good, but I've never been nice. Get him out of my face and go on."  
KAYURA: "That's not true." Kayura walks over, and kneels down next to Dais. "Since we defeated Talpa together, you've been a model human being. Even though you were controlled by an evil force, you didn't let it consume you. You vowed then and there to make a change in yourself by using what you had against your dark master, and you won the fight. Ever since then, I've seen nice in you."  
DAIS: "Kayura, you're a fool. You're just naive! Aplat has too much power, more than your little Ancient clan magics can stop! So don't feed me any more of that drivel!" He stands.  
KAYURA: "Oh!"  
ROWEN: "All right, Dais, now you're way out of line!"  
DAIS: "I don't care! Now didn't I tell you all to go away?!"  
ROWEN: "Why you--!" Ryo puts a hand on his shoulder.  
RYO: "It's okay. We're going now, Dais. Come on, everyone." The others follow Ryo. Once they get a good distance away, Sekhmet whispers to Ryo.  
SEKHMET: "We're actually going to leave him?"  
RYO: "If he doesn't want to fight with us, we can't force him. Just hope he snaps out of it in time to help."  
SEKHMET: "Hope? Hope?! Dais is acting like a spoiled brat, and you're going to hope for him?!"  
RYO: "Hey, Sekhmet, that's how I deal with things. Don't push me."  
SEKHMET: "Oh, yes, I'm so sorry, great leader. Let me bow down to you." Sarcastically, he bows to Ryo. "Look, all you did was come here, and tell me how to work. None of us ever had a chance to vote on it, you just appointed yourself to lead the group, and we're supposed to be so thrilled to follow?!"  
RYO: "Sekhmet, where is this coming from?"  
SEKHMET: "That's a good question. Wherever it's coming from, it should have come sooner. You're unfit, Wildfire, unfit to lead this group! You let your emotions take control of you, just like with that spoiled Dais! You couldn't get the white armor to work for you, always too concerned about what would happen to your friends. That nearly got you killed more than once, know that!"  
RYO: "Fine, Sekhmet! Would you like to lead our group now?"  
SEKHMET: "I don't need you pity! I don't need the rest of you! I can handle Aplat by myself!"  
RYO: "Sekhmet, that's crazy talk! He'll kill you!"  
SEKHMET: "Oh, of course, it's crazy when Ryo isn't telling me how to do everything! I should have known that!"  
RYO: "Sekhmet, do whatever you like, all right? The rest of us, who appreciate my lead, will go on without you. Let's go, guys." Everyone walks away from Sekhmet.  
SEKHMET: "Fine, go! I don't care!"  
ROWEN: "Man, what is up with everyone? Has the mission gone to their heads already?"  
RYO: "It's just nerves, I bet. We're so close to Aplat now, we're all starting to freak out."  
ROWEN: "What, you think I don't know that?!"  
RYO: "Rowen? What'd I say?"  
ROWEN: "This is how it always is with you, Ryo! You think you know better than everyone else, but guess what, you don't! Sekhmet was right, when it comes right down to it, you can't make the tough decisions. I'm going on alone, too."  
RYO: "Rowen, this isn't you. You don't mean what you're saying."  
ROWEN: "I do too! Now leave me alone!"  
KENTO: "Ryo, forget it. Let's do as he asks."  
ROWEN: "First good idea today, Kento! Move it!"  
RYO: "All right. You're welcome to come back when you're ready."  
ROWEN: "Like that'll ever happen." He folds his arms, and turns away.  
RYO: "This isn't right. It can't be."  
  
***  
  
Gara rushes back into the throne room.  
GARA: "Master, I have assigned the nether spirits with an especially awful spell to cast on the Ronin Warriors. It's designed to have the Ronin at each other's throats, making them completely incapable of working together, so combined armors won't be a problem."  
APLAT: "Excellent, Gara. What would I ever do without you? Now, mount the last of the troops we have, and chop off the heads of the Ronin Warriors, so that I may have them displayed as ornaments around my castle for all who believe they can stand against me!"  
GARA: "Devilish idea, master. It shall be done." He quickly leaves.  
  
***  
  
The group walks along minus three.  
RYO: "I'm convinced Aplat is behind this. It's way too coincidental that everyone going against each other right here and now."  
KAYURA: "I may be able to sense nether magic, but we're too far from the source evidently."  
KENTO: "Hey, Kayura, once you deal with the Dynasty as long as we have, you've already got a sense about these things."  
RYO: "Yeah. I mean, Dais and Sekhmet are one thing, but Rowen? I've never seen him like that before."  
SAGE: "And the only way we'd be able to destroy the source of the nether magic is to invade Aplat's castle, but we can't do that without the others."  
RYO: "We've got to. We have no other choice at this point. Everybody says I'm scared to make the tough decisions, well no longer. I'm putting my whole life on the line this time, because I care that much about my friends."  
KENTO: "That's the spirit, Ryo!"  
CYE: "Yeah, no nether magic's gonna get us down!"  
RYO: "Huh? Evidently you guys aren't listening. I'm doing this myself! No one's going to interfere in my plans!"  
KENTO: "Ryo, no. That's Aplat talking!"  
RYO: "Shut up, Kento! I know what I'm talking about! I have to show everyone that I'm not afraid to face Aplat! After all, when Talpa first gained his body in the mortal realm, I was the only one left to fight him! I'm not scared of that giant windbag!"  
KENTO: "No one said you were, Ryo. But there's more strength in numbers!"  
RYO: "I don't care about that!"  
CYE: "Ryo, just let us help you, whether you like it or not!"  
RYO: "Who's the leader here? I said no!"  
SAGE: "Guys, leave him! We can do this without him."  
RYO: "No, I can do it without you! Go on, get out of here, and don't mess with Aplat! He's mine, you hear me?!" They walk away.  
CYE: "Definitely the Dynasty. We've got to act fast!"  
SAGE: "I know." Just then, Gara appears on horseback, leading a large group of gold-clad Dynasty soldiers.  
GARA: "There's the prize, men, the heads of the Ronin Warriors! First to grab one gets their own share of mortal realm to rule over!"  
SAGE: "Just what we need now."  
KENTO: "Yeah, especially since I can't break loose with you nerds in the picture."  
CYE: "Kento, please! Save it for later!"  
KENTO: "Don't tell me what to do! I'll be just fine!" He leaps into battle. "You just watch yourselves!"  
SAGE: "This magic has to be stopped."  
KAYURA: "I wish there were something I could do about this."  
SAGE: "Don't worry, Kayura, we'll figure things out. Go hide somewhere. White Blaze, you protect her, got it?" White Blaze nods, and leads Kayura off. "Okay, Gara, you're last. All we have to do is blow by you, and Aplat's all ours. Prepare for full Ronin fury!"  
GARA: "Oh, really? And here I thought you always fight together. A strategy on your behalf? Well, at least I won't have to worry about your little armor trick."  
SAGE: "You set this up. You know about the combined armors, and you have us at each other's throats to make sure we don't use them on you! Oh, that's low!"  
GARA: "No, this is low." He yanks on the horse's reigns, and it stands on its hind legs, then brings it fore legs on top on Sage, pinning him to the ground.  
SAGE: "Aaahh!!!"  
GARA: "How does it feel, Ronin? To know this is your final battle?"  
SAGE: "Pretty good, since I'm gonna win it!" He grabs the horse's legs, and with all his might, lifts them off his chest.  
GARA: "Impossible!" Gara goes for his sword, but Sage gets onto his knees, and twists the horse onto its side, throwing Gara off. Sage then steadies the horse, and smacks it, making it run off.  
SAGE: "Now it's a fair fight." Gara stands.  
GARA: "Well, I thought it humiliating to fight fair when you stand no chance of survival. That way, as you pass, you wouldn't feel so bad."  
SAGE: "Thanks for the consideration. But I don't need your pity."  
GARA: "Very well." He slices the air with his sword. "Prepare to die!"  
SAGE: "As you wish. Armor of Halo, Tao-Chi!" Mystical ribbons surround his body as he transforms into his armor. He draws his sword.  
GARA: "Swordfight, to the death. You and me."  
SAGE: "Seems good to me."  
GARA: "Die!" He charges toward Sage, and their blades lock, as they give each other the coldest stares.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, on the other battlefields, the Ronin Warriors are suffering.  
DAIS: "I'll take you all on!" Dais charges a gaggle of soldiers, but they gang up, and are able to overpower him. "Get off me!"  
SEKHMET: "I'm stronger than all of you put together!" He knocks two down, but five more pop up, and tackle him. "No!"  
ROWEN: "I'll show you some real strength!" He fires arrows into five soldiers at a time, but they grab him from behind, and he drops his bow. Then more come in front, and pummel him in the stomach.  
RYO: "I'm no whiner! And I can win all by myself!" Ryo gives it everything he has, and takes out a great number of soldiers, but he quickly tires, and the remaining forces take advantage. He gets kicked down, and they start to stomp on him. "Stop!"  
KENTO: "I'm the strongest! I won't lose!" Kento charges into battle, but lacks the focus to do much damage. Most of his attacks miss their mark, and every time they do, the soldiers make him pay for it. Eventually, Kento loses his staff, and gets knocked unconscious.  
CYE: "We need help!"  
KALE: "And right now, that's the last thing we're gonna get!" They are surrounded by dozens of soldiers, and their efforts aren't good enough to keep them down for long.  
CYE: "Where's Sage?"  
KALE: "He's fighting Gara!"  
CYE: "Alone? He's doomed! We have to get to him!" Cye gets pounded in the face, then tripped.  
KALE: "Cye!" Kale gets hit in the head, and knocked onto his stomach.  
GARA: "How do you expect to win this, Halo? I am the strongest of the four Dark Warlords, and you needed your precious combinations to beat the others."  
SAGE: "I have hope, and that's all I need to overpower you."  
GARA: "Well, I hope you can manage to save some for your friends. They don't seem to be faring very well."  
SAGE: "What?" Sage looks away for a second, just long enough to see Cye and Kale at the bottom of a cluster of Dynasty soldiers. He looks back in time to block Gara's slice to his neck. Sage thinks to himself. "This isn't good at all. My friends are in trouble, and they won't even accept my help if I give it to them! I have to stop Aplat's nether magic! But how, all alone?"  
Is this the end of the Ronin Warriors? To die all alone, with hatred in their hearts for their friends? Find out, next time. 


End file.
